


Sidekick

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, M/M, Ryan Hawleys Thighs, geek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another headcanon from our twitter group chat #LivDefenceSquad , based on the fact that Ryan Hawleys thighs would look AMAZING in tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

“That’s it, I’m not going” Aaron fumed for at least the thirtieth time.  
“You are, you promised!” Robert pouted childishly, adjusting the black mask on his face and grinning at his reflection in the mirror

Robert had circled ‘Comic Con’ on his calendar more than a year ago and Aaron was hoping he’d forgotten all about their deal six months earlier, he cringed at the memory. 

[“Aaron we’re not having sex in the car, I mean it!” Robert had sighed furiously, shoving his boyfriends hand away from his crotch in anger.   
“But it’s hot! And I’m not waiting another hour until we get home, please Rob, I’ll do anything!” Aaron grinned, seeing the flicker in Roberts face as he changed his mind.]

So they’d agreed in exchange for Aaron’s vision of hot-kinky-car-sex in a layby that Aaron would agree to go to Comic Con 2019 with Robert. One thing Aaron hadn’t quite thought through was the fact that Robert would insist on cosplaying as Batman and Robin. 

“Rob, I don’t think they’re supposed to be this tight”  
“They’re tights Aaron, the clue is in the name” 

Aaron now stood in the kitchen with a permanent scowl etched into his face, arms crossed over his red waistcoat and his hair combed neatly to the side with no gel, as Robert had requested. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this” he mumbled, refusing to look in the mirror  
“No one’s forcing you Aaron, but you don’t want to be known as the boy who breaks promises!”

Their bickering was cut short by the excessive flash of a camera. 

“This is going on Facebook” sniggered Liv from the doorway, accompanied by her best friend Gabby.  
“Comedy Gold, lads” Gabby squealed, snapping a few shots of her own. 

“That’s it, I’m not going!” Aaron ranted again, throwing his arms into the air.

By the time Aaron had snuck into the backseat of the car dead set on none of the villagers catching a glimpse of him they were already half and hour late for opening and Robert ended up hitting the speed limit, they were pulled over in Leeds by a police officer who thought they were more than hilarious and let them off with a stern warning. When they reached the venue Aarons face dropped dramatically. 

“A few people you said Rob! There’s at least two thousand here!”   
“Well it is Comic Con, Aaron”   
“I didn’t even know we had that many Geeks in Yorkshire!”

They showed their tickets to the security guards and soon blended in with the crowd, Aaron was relieved that everyone seemed to be dressed up meaning that he was unlikely to stand out. He still felt insecure though in his at-least-three-sizes-too-small tights. Robert was like a kid in a toyshop, pointing and practically screaming down Aaron’s ear whenever he saw a character he liked. They had been there an hour already by now and Aaron was hoping the day would soon be coming to an end, he’d seen enough neon colours and spandex to last him a life time. 

When he’d spotted Finn Barton in the distance dressed as Captain America he’d practically made a U-Turn, trying desperately to discreetly drag Robert in the opposite direction. Robert had looked at him oddly and tried pulling him back;

“But I can see Wonder woman over there, I wanted a picture!”  
“We can see Wonder woman later can we just-“  
“Hey, that’s Finn Barton. HEY FINN, OVER HERE!” Robert yelled over the crowd of people

“For fucks sake Robert” Aaron groaned, turning his head in the opposite direction in a vain attempt to hide himself but it was no use, Finn had spotted them instantly and was heading that way. 

Aaron tugged at his eye-mask hoping that somehow it would hide his true identity but that plan failed since Finn recognised him immediately. 

“Alright lads? Nice tights Aaron” he nodded before showing Robert a comic book he’d purchased

When Finn left to go back to his friends Aaron pulled Robert to one side. 

“Robert please can we go now? These tights are rubbing against my…”   
“Your what?”  
“AARON JUNIOR” Aaron responded, a little louder than intended

He reddened instantly, earning a chuckle from Batman himself. 

“I’m serious Rob, can I go wait in the car or something?”  
“But what will I do without my sidekick?” Robert pouted childishly   
“You owe me big time, Batman” Aaron growled, prodding his finger into Robert chest

By the time they got home Aaron was exhausted and Robert was still buzzing.

“But did you see the action figures…and when they bought that guy out…and they had the first issue of Wolverine…and…”   
“Yes, I saw Robert. For fucks sake it’s all I’ve seen for the last six hours”  
“It was a good day though wasn’t it? Did you enjoy yourself in the end?”  
“Six hours Robert, SIX HOURS” Aaron groaned, throwing himself onto the bed dramatically

Aaron was almost asleep when Robert crawled into bed next to him. 

“You wanna know what superhero sidekicks get up to after hours?” He whispered gruffly as Aarons eyes shot open.


End file.
